She's dead, now take me
by Azulastalker
Summary: An Itazula aka Itachi/Azula  and that's basically all I can think of to explain it . . .
1. Chapter 1

"I love you"

"I love you too."

Itachi looked at her. She was lying down and Itachi held her head. A sword had been stabbed in her stomach. She was dying.

"I never should have brought you." Itachi said.

"It's not your fault I'm weak. I never should have come."

"I should have protected you!"

"You needed to complete the mission."

"I shouldn't have let them come so close to you. You would've still been alive."

"I'm not dead yet." A smile came across her face. "I should have been getting stronger instead of flirting with you."

"That's true." A new voice said.

"Shut up Azula." Itachi said without turning around to look at her. Azula frowned.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't." She coughed. Her eyes started to close.

"Don't die yet!" Itachi said before hugging her. "I want to hold you in my arms when you die."

He held her and slowly watched her die.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Azula said after a couple of minutes.

Itachi stood up with her still in his arms. "I'm ready."

They walked away and back to the Akatsuki base. There Itachi buried her.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see what the big deal is. She wasn't even that good." Azula said.

Her and Itachi were coming back from burying Itachi's former girlfriend and she was doing a bad job of cheering him up.

"You didn't even know her! She was the most beautiful ninja ever!" Itachi spat.

"But she wasn't the best ninja ever."

Azula just made Itachi madder.

"Forget you!" Itachi said and stormed off.

Azula shrugged and walked to her room. She had joined the Akatsuki not so long ago and didn't have a cloak yet. Like I would wear it. Azula was fine with her Fire Nation clothes, but the leader might not be.

Why is Itachi mad at me? I was just telling him the truth! I never do that!

Azula was frustrated. She wanted Itachi to move on and see what he had. Her. Why couldn't he see that she was perfect for him? They had so much in common!

Kisame clearing his throat brought Azula back. She sat up to look at him.

"Leader wants to see you."

"Why? Can't it wait?"

"He seems pretty angry."

"Why?"

"How should I know?" And Kisame walked off.

Azula sighed. She had to go.

She walked out of her room and to the leader's room, knocking first.

"What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your leader?"

"I only joined you to escape my brother. So you're not really my leader. Plus, I'm royalty."

"Not anymore, you're not."

"Just answer the question."

"Your cloak has come in."

"That's it?"

"I wanted you to know that you will wear it. No matter how much you are loyal to your country."

"Nation."

"Whatever! Just wear the cloak and your first mission will be with Itachi."

Is that wise?

"I don't think Itachi really likes me. Something to do with his girlfriend." Azula said.

"...?"

"The girl that just died."

"Oh. You may leave."

Azula left and went to her room. Maybe she would get Itachi to appreciate her more if she wore the cloak.

She got changed and went to Itachi's room. He was just sitting on his bed. Depressed. Azula stood in the doorway.

"How'd you two meet?" Itachi looked at her.

"What?" he said.

"You and that girl."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Tell me!" she was getting annoying.

"Fine." Itachi got up and walked over to her.

"You see, the thing is-" He started but then slammed the door in Azula's face and locked it.

Azula stared at the door in shock. If she didn't have a crush on him, he would be so dead. She stormed to her room and slammed the door out of anger. Then she sat on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

She tried to remember anything she could about that girl, maybe it had a clue to why Itachi didn't want to talk about her.

She remembered that the girl was already a member when she joined the Akatsuki to escape the new Fire Lord Zuko. Itachi was always near her.

She remembered being called on her first mission. If she came back alive, she could join the Akatsuki. If not, . . . well you get the picture. It was her, that girl, and Itachi. It was only supposed to be her and Itachi, but Itachi had convinced the leader to have the girl come.

It was a simple find and destroy mission. Like she wasn't familiar with doing that.

She remembered that she had to sleep on the ground instead of in a bed. She didn't like that.

She also remembered one night that she had pretended to be asleep to see what Itachi and that girl did when she was. She had peeked and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw them kissing passionately. It was then that she realized that she wanted Itachi to kiss her like that.

The next morning they had found the target and killed him. Unfortunately, he had guards. Dozens of guards.

Azula was locked in an intense battle when she heard a scream. That girl. She quickly killed the rest of the guards and went over to look. Apparently, when she and Itachi were busy fighting, someone came and stabbed her through the stomach and she fell to the ground. Itachi had killed the guard and held her head in his lap now.

Azula stopped remembering. Itachi had loved that girl. A lot. He made sure no one came near her and that she was never harmed. He always kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He was just sad that probably the only person he ever loved was gone. Azula tried to understand, but she had never held on to someone like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Azula walked over to Itachi's room. She breathed deeply before knocking. She was about to try to comfort him. She had never done that to anyone before.

Itachi answered, took one look at Azula and slammed the door in her face again.

Azula bit her bottom lip. She was getting frustrated.

She knocked again and before Itachi could close it, stuck her foot in the way. She winced at the pain. She put her hand on the edge of the door and pushed it open.

"Itachi . . . I understand now. I'm here to comfort you."

Itachi just looked at her and said, "Like you did last time? By telling me that she wasn't the best ninja? And that it didn't matter how pretty she was if she wasn't good?"

Azula stared at Itachi. He did have a point.

"Listen, Itachi, I know how much you loved her. You would do anything for her. I just want to know everything about her. I want to know how you guys met and what I missed before I joined the Akatsuki." Azula waited for Itachi to say something. Did he trust her with that kind of knowledge?

Itachi stared at the floor. "Yes. I will tell you."

Azula smiled the smallest smile in the world.

"But no one else knows about how we met. It's a secret. Come in and lock the door."

Azula did as she was told and sat down on the bed next to Itachi. Finally! Some information!

"It all started when I was out training by myself, I guess I wondered too far, and came close to practicing on her. She was the most beautiful thing. She had long, wavy brown hair and flawless skin. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt with a long red skirt that had dark red loose pants on underneath." Itachi paused, remembering it. "Of course I had scared her and when she saw my Akatsuki uniform, she was ready to run. I stopped her by screaming 'Wait!'. She turned to look at me. I continued, 'I mean you no harm.' She didn't look convinced. 'You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen' I told her. She blushed and said, 'You don't look so bad yourself.' And she giggled the most beautiful laugh. I loved her and wanted to be with her forever. I had never felt that way about anyone before. I told her that and she just blushed and giggled more. No one had ever wanted to be with her. I was shocked because of how beautiful she was. We made a plan to be together. I couldn't leave the Akatsuki, but she could join it. I told everyone in the Akatsuki that we needed a new member. They all agreed and I brought her in. When she joined we were so happy. She didn't mind having to wear the uniforms. But it seemed like every other boy in the Akatsuki wanted to be with her too. I protected her from them. I was so wrapped up in how beautiful she was that I didn't notice that she wasn't that good. I went on every mission with her and she never got hurt. Then you came and joined us to escape your brother. You know the rest."

Azula stared at him. There was one thing that she had never know that he didn't tell her.

"What was her name?"

Itachi smiled. "It was the most beautiful name."

"And?"

Itachi realized he forgot to tell her, "Oh yeah. It was Vivian. She had me call her Vivi."

Azula finally got all the info. Then she remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Leader wants us to go on a mission together. Ask him for the details." Then she just left.


	4. Chapter 4

Azula watched in the shadows for Itachi's signal to attack. He was finally back to his old self. Or what Azula hoped was his old self. They were on their mission. A simple 'they know too much and need to be silenced' mission.

Itachi signaled her and they both sprung from their hiding places. Their target had anticipated their attack and had guards. Azula dealt with half and Itachi took the other half until everyone, including the target, was dead.

**Transition!**

"I think we did pretty good." Azula said.

"We could have been a lot quicker if you had actually fought." Itachi said. They were back at the Akatsuki base.

"I fought!"

"Not good enough."

"Why are you bugging me about my fighting? Your old girlfriend wasn't as good as me!"

"Leave her out of this! Plus you have to prove that you're good enough to be in the Akatsuki!"

"She didn't! She just showed up and you fought for her!"

"I told you to leave her out of this!"

"So what? Do you know who I am?"

"Do you know who I am?"

Azula just stormed off to her room and slammed the door. Who does he think he is? Azula sighed. The boy that stole my heart.

To get her mind off of Itachi and the mission, she decided to train. She was almost out the door before Itachi called her back in. Now what?

"What do you want?"

"Leader wants to know how the mission went."

"We're here, aren't we? We have no scars or injuries, don't we? How does he think it went?"

"He needs to make sure."

"Can't you tell him? Why do you need me?"

Itachi was silent. "Fine then. You usually like to tell him how good everything went. But you can go train."

Azula stared at Itachi. He had a way of making her feel guilty, but she had to train.

"I will." She said and went outside to train.

She decided to practice her firebending. She would never learn 'the ninja way'. Firebending was all she had left of the Fire Nation.

**Transition!**

"We succeeded in the mission. The target was killed." Itachi finished.

"Good. Good. Then you wouldn't mind going on another mission with her." The leader said.

"What? Why?" Itachi screamed. He didn't like spending time with the princess.

"She told me that you were sad about the death of your 'girlfriend' and Azula needs to go on more missions. You need these missions to keep your mind off of your old 'girlfriend'. She has no heart, she'll give you no sympathy. You come back forgetting about Vivian's death and she comes back an excellent fighter. It's perfect."

"I was sad about her death. Now I'm fine. Don't make me go on a mission with her! I HATE HER!"

"Too bad. You know the fire style. You are the perfect teacher for her. Here's the details for the mission." He tossed Itachi a scroll, "And I want both of you to come back alive."

**Transition!**

"Why did you tell him?" Itachi said.

Azula stopped training and looked at him. "Told who what?"

"Leader. You told him I was sad about Vivi's death."

"I was never good at keeping secrets." Azula smiled an evil smile.

"Now we're stuck on another mission together."

"What?"

"Didn't expect your plan to backfire? We're scoping out new territory."

"Where?"

Itachi paused. How was he going to tell her that it was recently claimed by the Fire Nation? "You don't know the place."

Azula glared at Itachi and he could feel her piecing gaze. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She said.

"No."

"Very well. We leave tomorrow morning." Azula said and began to walk inside.

Who died and made you queen? Itachi's evil thought gave him an idea.

"Are you still a princess?" Azula stopped walking away. She looked at the ground and turned around.

"No. I stopped when my brother became Fire Lord and I was banished. My face is on wanted posters all over the Fire Nation."

Itachi flinched. That was going to make their mission a little bit harder.

Azula went inside.

**I know they just went on a mission, but I planned for something to happen and I forgot to put it in there!**


	5. Chapter 5

Azula and Itachi just casually strolled through the forest. No one had yet bothered them on their mission. Itachi was relieved. What would happen if Azula saw someone she knew? How would he handle it? His relief turned to panic as he felt someone close by.

He put his hand out to stop Azula.

"What?"

"Shhhhh! Someone's there." He leaped into the trees and out of sight. He motioned for Azula to do the same. She followed (somehow) and sat next to him. She gasped as she saw who it was.

There, strolling through the forest like Itachi and Azula had moments before, was Mai and Ty lee. Traitors!

"So . . ." Azula began out loud to Mai and Ty lee, "Why aren't you with Zu-Zu?"

They stopped, recognizing that voice.

"Azula!" Mai said. She looked around, but saw nothing. "I know you're there! Only you call Zuko Zu-Zu!"

Itachi stepped down in front of Mai and Ty lee with Azula on his tail.

"Who's he?" Ty lee asked dreamily, forgetting that a wanted criminal was right in front of her.

Itachi's cold stare brought her back to reality.

"Itachi! You forgot to mention this! What is going on?" Azula shouted at him.

"So. . . his name is Itachi." Ty lee said, in her dream state again. Mai elbowed her to keep her quiet.

"I was going to tell you . . ." Itachi said, "but you were mad enough that we were going on another mission together."

"What's your mission? To kill Zuko?" Mai shouted.

"Who's Zuko?" Itachi asked.

"My brother." Azula said.

"You must not be from around here if you don't know who Zuko is." Ty lee said.

"And who are these pathetic excuses for people?" Itachi said.

"My old friends. Mai and Ty lee." Azula said.

"I'll tell Zuko!" Mai threatened.

"So? What will he do?" Itachi said.

"You don't even know him!" Mai said.

"What should we do with them?" Itachi said out of the blue.

Azula thought for a minute. "I don't know. They'll tell my brother that we stopped by."

"So should we kill them?"

Mai and Ty lee stared at them in horror.

"Y-you can't do that! Zuko will realize that we're gone!" Mai managed to choke out.

"And all he will see are your dead bodies." Itachi said.

"With scorch marks." Azula said frowning, "And I'm the only one that would want them dead."

"Don't worry. The Akatsuki hideout is far away. He'll be worried, but you won't be anywhere near him. I'll warn you if he comes any closer. Don't worry. You'll be fine." Itachi told her.

Azula looked at Mai and Ty lee and thought about what Itachi had just said. Would he really protect her? Azula smiled and said, "Let's do it."

Itachi and Azula inched toward Mai and Ty lee and Mai and Ty lee inched backwards.

**Transition!**

It was nighttime and Itachi and Azula had stopped for the night.

"I'm glad that they're out of the way." Azula said.

"Too much screaming." Itachi said.

"What will happen now? Now that my brother will want revenge?" Azula said.

"I'll tell Leader and let him deal with it." Itachi said, "We'll be at the base tomorrow anyway."

**Transition!**

Itachi and Azula had just arrived at the base.

"I'll tell Leader." Itachi said.

" 'Kay." Azula said.

Itachi walked away toward the leader's room. Azula hesitated then slowly followed.

When Itachi went in, Azula pressed her ear against the door. She couldn't hear much.

She heard Itachi tell Leader about how the mission went and the 'situation' with Mai and Ty lee. Leader began on what to do when Azula heard a voice behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Azula froze and turned around. Kisame stood over her.

"You know Itachi's going to tell you what Leader says." Kisame said.

"Mind your own business!" Azula said before storming off to her room.

She laid on her bed and waited for Itachi to come.

**They ran into Mai and Ty lee! Now there's no more Mai or Ty lee. What's the leader going to do? What's Zuko going to do? Where is the Itazula in this?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I come in?" Itachi said.

"I don't see why not." Azula said.

Itachi opened the door to Azula's room. Azula sat up.

"What's the plan?" Azula said.

"Leader says that you should stick around here until it's safe." Itachi said.

"Okay."

"And that I should watch over you until this whole thing blows over."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"What do you want me to say? Yippee?" Azula said. "It's not like I actually enjoy spending time with you." Good thing she was a good liar.

"Yeah." Itachi said. Azula tensed when he said this. He agreed with her?

"So what's up with my brother? What's he doing?"

"It's a good thing we encountered those girls on the opposite side of the territory then the Akatsuki base was."

"What?"

"We found them on the side of the territory that was farthest away from the base."

"Oh."

"So now he's looking all around there, but eventually he'll think to look here."

"That won't be for a while. I know my brother. He's not that smart." Azula said.

"You have to stay inside at all times."

"What? That's not fair!"

"Let me rephrase that. You MUST stay inside at all times. We don't want him to know that you're here." Itachi said.

"Fine." Azula said.

"Do you need anything?" Itachi said after a while.

"No."

"Okay." Itachi said and he left.

Azula sighed. She didn't like hiding out. That's what her enemies usually did.

She laid on her bed. She might as well try to use the time to have Itachi like her. She started to come up with a plan.

**Transition!**

Itachi decided to patrol the area to make sure that Azula's brother was nowhere to be found.

He was already outside when he felt a pain. He clenched his heart and fell to his knees. He didn't understand. No one had attacked him. What had caused this pain? He looked around and he realized what was missing.

He had grown attached to the princess. No matter how much her words stung or how much she refused to do things differently then she was taught Itachi had grown to like her spunk. He got up and went inside.

"Itachi? Weren't you going to patrol the borders?" Kisame said when Itachi came back inside.

"Something's come up." Itachi said as he walked over to Azula's room.

**Okay, Itachi's getting a little clumsy there. Here's part of Fergie's song Clumsy that goes perfectly with that last part:**

**You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh**

**Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love**

**You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh**

**Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love**

**So in love with you**


	7. Chapter 7

Azula jumped when she heard loud banging at her door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Itachi screamed.

"It is open!" Azula screamed.

Itachi opened the door. Oh.

"Sorry." He said.

"What's with the banging?" Azula said.

"I'm just . . . confused." He said.

"You sound like my pathetic brother." Azula said.

Itachi winced. That hurt. You don't want the girl you're in love with calling you 'pathetic'.

"What do you want anyway?" Azula said.

Itachi thought for a minute. He had no idea how to say this.

He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Are you sure that you're not scared? Not even a little?" Itachi said. If she was scared, then he could protect her.

"No. I'm fine." Azula said.

"But you know I'll always protect you, right?" Itachi said.

"It's your job to protect me." Azula said.

"I know!" Itachi's scream startled Azula.

"Sorry." Azula said. "I guess I'm just trying to be tough."

Itachi slowly put his arm around Azula.

Azula tensed, then relaxed. She liked this. She put her head on his shoulder.

They just sat there for a minute. Then Azula pulled away suddenly.

"Why did you put your arm around me?" She said.

"Why did you put your head on my shoulder?" Itachi said.

"Don't answer my question with a question!" Azula said.

"Maybe it's because I like you!" Itachi said.

Azula was shocked. She looked down at the floor. "Well, maybe I like you too." She could feel herself blushing.

Itachi was shocked now. "You like me?" He said slowly. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I."

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since I saw you and Vivi kissing." Azula blushed again.

"Why do you like me?"

"It's . . . complicated."

"Really? How complicated?"

"Enough about me. Why do you like me?" Azula asked.

"You have spunk."

"Spunk?"

"Yeah, Vivi never had spunk."

"But she was beautiful!"

"Yeah, but she was nothing like you." Itachi said.

Azula blushed once again.

**Wow. No idea why Itachi was banging on the door.**


	8. Chapter 8

Azula stared at the sunlight coming in from the window. She felt . . . happy. Her "date" with Itachi was actually fun.

She got up and got dressed. She went to the window. Everything was calm. She looked at the forest. There was . . . smoke. Several thoughts passed through her head. Fire nation. Zuko. Mai. Ty lee. Itachi. Itachi!

She stiffened and ran out of her room screaming his name.

Then she bumped into something.

"What's wrong?" Kisame said.

"Where's Itachi?" She said.

"In the forest."

"There's smoke in the forest!" She practically shouted.

Kisame stiffened and ran outside.

"Wait!" Azula screamed, following him.

"Stay inside. It could be your brother." Kisame said and went outside.

Azula stayed. She decided to go to her room. There was a better view of the forest.

**Transition!**

She stared at the forest for a couple of minutes. Waiting for Itachi and Kisame's return. Then she saw Kisame come out of the forest carrying a sooty Itachi.

She ran out of her room and outside.

"I told you to stay inside!" Kisame shouted.

"Itachi. Itachi. Wake up." Azula said, wiping off his face.

"Listen to me!" Kisame shouted.

"That smoke," Azula said pointing to the smoke, "it's coming from a machine. A Fire Nation machine."

"And?"

"They're looking for me. Get Itachi out of here. I can handle my brother." Azula ordered.

"Azula." Zuko emerged from the forest, "It's so good to see you."

"What do you want?" Azula yelled.

"I thought you were smarter than that." Zuko had a smile on his face. It disappeared. "Who is that?"

"Itachi."

"Your boyfriend? I was coming to kill you but this is much better. You took away Mai, now I'll take away your precious Itachi." Zuko said.

Azula turned to Kisame. "Get Itachi out of here!"

Kisame vanished into the Akatsuki base.

"Azula. You have a choice. Either I go in there with my army and kill him or you become my prisoner. Either way you lose." Zuko said.

Azula looked at the ground. Save Itachi or save herself?

"It's your choice."

**I don't know why Zuko's acting like this. It's his turn to be the evil sibling because Azula's too busy being Itachi's girlfriend. Yes, they are boyfriend and girlfriend now.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm waiting." Zuko said.

"I'll become your prisoner." Azula whispered.

"What?"

"I'll be your prisoner!" Azula shouted at Zuko.

Zuko grinned evilly. "Good."

**Transition!**

Azula sat quietly in her cell in the Fire Nation. She was surprised she wasn't at the Boiling Rock.

Then Zuko came in.

"This is exactly what you deserve." Zuko said.

"Mai dying has made you cold and hard. You're not the Zuko I used to know and tease." Azula said.

"It's like we've changed positions. You're the soft one and I'm the bitter one." Zuko said.

Azula looked down at the floor. Sad. Wondering what had become of Itachi.

She didn't notice Zuko leave.

**Transition!**

Azula was just sitting in her cell one day when she heard something.

She tried to stand up, but the chains around her wrists stopped her.

The door flew open and Itachi stood there.

"Itachi!" Azula screamed.

He used a kunai to open the door and the same kunai to cut through Azula's chains.

Azula rushed forward and kissed Itachi, putting his face in her hands. Itachi gently pushed her away.

"I knew you would come!" Azula said.

"We have to leave in case your brother shows up." Itachi said.

"Sure." Azula said, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Azula and Itachi were traveling back to the hideout, when suddenly a fireball was thrown at them. They spun around to see none other than Zuko.

"What do you want NOW?" Azula shouted.

"I want you dead!" Zuko said and shot another fireball at her. Which missed.

Itachi tried to intervene, but Azula stopped him. "This is my fight." She said and shot a fireball at Zuko.

He dodged and the fight started.

He shot another fireball at Azula, who dodged and shot a stream of fire at him. He got burned on his hand and yelped in pain. Azula smirked. She jumped in the air, did a somersault in the air, and landed in a split sort of thing, which sent a huge stream of fire at Zuko. He didn't have time to dodge and got caught in the attack. He was dead within seconds.

Azula turned to Itachi and smiled. He hugged her.

"Now we can be alone." Azula said.

"Finally," Itachi said.

Then they went off together and lived a happy life with no interruptions. The end.

**That was short. That's the end. The last part sounds a little cheesy. I almost put happily ever after, but seriously? Azula? Itachi? Happily ever after? It just doesn't sound right. So instead they lived a happy life with no interruptions. But that still doesn't sound right. Happy? Azula? Itachi? That's something you'd never in a sentence together, so instead I used they. Did you guys like it? I hope so.**


End file.
